The long range goal of this project is the assignment of gene products, namely the alpha-and beta-globin polypeptide chains to specific chromosome groups of rabbit erythroblasts. These assignments will be based on gene transcription with subsequent mRNA translation in cell-free systems. Isolated metaphase chromosomes will be the template for transcription, supplemented with exogenous DNA-dependent RNA polymerase isolated from either rabbit liver or rabbit erythroblasts. Translation will be monitored with a heterologous mRNA-dependent system previously reported. These methods may be readily extended to other species, notably man, where the genetic linkage of hemoglobin genes is being circumstantially established by other means.